


Legality

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. Mafia AU.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Legality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



Robbie took in the tattered, ruined state of the hotel room he was currently sitting in and just once wished that his job would take him somewhere that he didn’t run the risk of getting tetanus. 

_Don Coulson handed him the file as soon as he stepped into the Coulson-May family mansion. Straight to business, then, which wasn’t unusual when you're the hitman for California’s top crime family. But, still, Robbie would’ve liked a cup of coffee before being asked to kill someone._

_“John Garrett,” Coulson bagan without preamble. “Daisy is already at the address in the file, and will lead the target into position for you.”_

The sounds of cheering across the street grabbed his attention, and Robbie felt his mind go quiet as he focused on the task at hand. 

Through the sights of his sniper rifle, he easily found Daisy with the target. Chatting him up right in the middle of his expensive penthouse patio. 

Robbie allowed his gaze to linger on Daisy for just a moment, trying (and failing) to ignore the pinpricks of jealousy at seeing her dressed up and carefree with someone else.

He knew it was an act to lure their target into a false sense of security. But, still, if that made it easier to pull the trigger on Garrett in the next heartbeat, that was Robbie’s own business.


End file.
